


Picnic

by BisexualDisastaur



Series: #FEGenWeek2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Picnics, Tea, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisastaur/pseuds/BisexualDisastaur
Summary: It's time to break out the picnic blankets and teacups as spring turns to summer.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima & Chiki | Tiki, Gimurei | Grima & Fae (Fire Emblem), Gimurei | Grima & Kana (Fire Emblem), Gimurei | Grima & Myrrh (Fire Emblem), Gimurei | Grima & Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Series: #FEGenWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fire Emblem Gen Week 2020





	Picnic

“Grima! Grima!”

The fell dragon wheezed and staggered when he felt a force tackle his back. For such a small dragon, Tiki was _heavy._ “Little one, some warning next time.”

“Okay!” Tiki said brightly, even though she hooked her legs around his waist and tightened her hold around his neck as to not fall off. Obligingly, Grima straightened, adjusting his hold to give her a piggyback ride.

“Now, what is it? And aren’t you supposed to be with Tiki?”

“Big Sis fell asleep, so we came to find you!”

_We? Oh no—_

Grima didn’t even manage to finish his thought before several more forces tackled his legs, making him fall over on his face. He could’ve controlled his fall, but he didn’t want to hurt Tiki.

“Grima! Grima!”

 _Here lies the Fell Dragon, defeated by a squadron of baby dragons,_ Grima thought to himself as the children surrounded him. “I’m here. What have I told you about tackling people? And what are you all doing here?”

“There’s sunshine outside! We came to find you!” Fae said brightly.

“Sunshine! Sunshine!” Kana—the female one—yelled out.

Grima sighed. Now that the sun was out and spring was in the air, the dragonlings were becoming increasingly hyper. Gone were the comfortable naps in the dead of winter—nothing could stop them from running around now. Better to just let them drag him around lest they start crying (and that would make several Heroes glare at him even though he didn’t even _do_ anything except say “No”) or they throw a tantrum (and that usually led to them transforming and wrecking parts of the castle which then made Anna furious).

“Alright, let’s go outside.”

“Not just that!” Kana—the male one this time—said. “I was talkin’ with Pro… Professor! And she said it’s good weather for pic!”

The moment he finished his sentence, the rest of the dragons burst out in a chorus of “Picnic! Picnic!”

Grima sighed again. A band of very young and hyperactive dragons, delicate porcelain, sugar, and snacks… Well, at least they would be outside. Less of a cleanup.

* * *

“Would you like some help?” A soft voice broke through the dragonlings’ shrieks as Grima balanced a large basket with one arm while several pairs of hands grabbed the hem of his cloak and reached for his other hand. He looked up.

“Ninian?”

“Come along, children.” Ninian walked closer, and immediately several of the dragons detached themselves from Grima to flock over to her.

Grima sighed, readjusting his grip on the basket to hold it more securely. “You’re popular.”

“Not as much as you.” Ninian easily lifted Tiki into the air—dancing really must’ve strengthened her arms more than it appeared—and linked hands with the female Kana. “I’ll help you out. We both know how much of a handful they can be.”

“Don’t you have a husband and son to be with?”

“I don’t see you hanging around Arvis every second of the day.” Ninian shot back, although mirth shimmered in her eyes. “Come along, Fell Dragon. Let’s take care of these babies for now.”

* * *

Grima groaned in exhaustion. The sun was beginning to set, and the dragonlings stretched out in the grass around him in various stages of consciousness. Luckily there hadn’t been much hassle—they ate all the food, and only a few cups had been accidentally knocked over and broken. Tiki was passed out, both Kana’s were curled around each other dozing. Myrrh lay in the grass nearby, playing with her dragonstone _(he really hoped she wouldn’t accidentally shift or she would wake everyone else up and then they would shift as well, and that situation just wasn’t a problem he had the energy to deal with at the moment)_ , and Fae had flopped her small body across his legs, trapping him. She was fiddling with a flower crown, but her eyes were beginning to droop.

“Time to pack up?” Ninian asked. Fae let out a noise of dissent, but she was already beginning to fall asleep. Grima groaned again.

“Fae, if you’re going to sleep, then do it inside. Or at least don’t do it on my legs.”

Ninian laughed. “What a loving parent you are.”

 _“You_ can shut up.” Grima growled. “What are you even doing, spending the day with me?”

Ninian fiddled with her scarf. “Well… I’ve been feeling rather tired lately. A little weak. You know…” She checked around, ensuring that none of the children were awake, or at least weren’t eavesdropping. “My existence was never supposed to be compacted into a human form. In my original world, I grew weak and eventually died.” She took a deep breath. “Now that I have my dragonstone in this world, I’m better. But, I still feel a little weak. I find that being with other dragons helps with that. Perhaps it’s the energy?”

Grima studied her. “You died?”

“Mn. It feels like a dream, to be able to enjoy things like this again. The sunset. The scent of grass. Dancing and singing with my family. Talking to a fellow dragon.” She looked back at Grima. “It’s the same for you, isn’t it.”

“Hn.” Grima grunted. Askr truly did feel like a dream—to spend his days in peace, the only objective for him to kill Askr’s enemies and take care of his fellow dragons. Kiran had done their work well, and now his fellow Heroes no longer distrusted him (but they didn’t fully trust him either, but he would take it). Now, he even had people who look at him as…

As a friend. Someone they could relax around. Someone who made them feel comfortable. He looked at Ninian, who was standing up.

“It’s getting dark. Shall we head inside now?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”


End file.
